Pinned
by StupidBolts
Summary: Can you tell I haven't written a Spidey fanfic before? Eddie decides to show Venom a game he likes playing with Peter


**Pinned**

Under all the symbiotic life, under the black slimy goo, Eddie Brock was as bigger kid as ever. Making his "bro" jump was as big of a thrill as bungee jumping off of a cliff; body flying on the adrenaline rush.

Venom was like a playful dog, leaping up at it's owner and begging to be loved. It sensed Eddie's love of creeping up on Peter, and quite liked the idea itself.

Venom just needed to find the right moment...

Eddie's inner excitement at spotting the red and blue figure standing on the edge of a tall building literally caused Venom to bubble over his skin. Venom wrenched to stay in one piece on it's host's body, gaining control of Eddie's body once again.

_Want to see why I love it so much?_

_**Sounds intriguing.**_

Eddie smirked at how the symbiote almost purred in response before dive-bombing down the sky scraper. This was enough to kick start the adrenaline rush before firing off a long black, sticky jet of ebony web and swinging towards their target.

_**This swirling feeling we are getting... what is it? **_Venom sounded almost nervous.

_Excitement!_ Eddie replied with out a second thought. Venom managed to silence their landing, crawling behind a steel chimney barrel just to make sure they weren't seen. They peeked beneath it, watching Spiderman's feet lightly flit over the bricks of the building.

_**What is he doing?**_

_Looking out for trouble probably. Trust Peter to never take a break. _With that in mind, both Eddie and the symbiote smirked. _Shall we show him how to take a break?_

_**Sounds refreshing and... exciting! **_

Eddie almost laughed aloud at Venom's enthusiasm. They stalked closer, sliding large black feet over concrete roof.

_Get ready..._

_**I am prepared...**_

By this time Peter was beginning to get the itching feeling as if he were being watched, he couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. He rubbed his shoulder painfully, the Rhino had walloped him pretty hard earlier. As he thought about that growing eeriness, he came to a sudden revelation; didn't he always feel this way when Eddie jump out at him?

_Now!_ Venom's strong legs catapulted them forward, shooting towards the spider who whipped around just in time to see a large black bear shape lunging at him. Barrel like arms clumped around his slender body before tossing him to the ground, a large mass dropping on top of him like a sack of bricks dropped on his stomach, which he had felt before.

"What-!" He squealed, writhing beneath the weight, struggling to get free. He looked up into the death white pits of sight that Venom harboured as eyes. Beneath his mask, his brown eyes widened. "You-!" He gasped.

"**'Sup bro? Long time no see~!**" Venom chuckled, it's unearthly tongue rolling out of their mouth to drip saliva over the red and blue fabric.

"Can't say I've missed you!" Peter wriggled and shoved at Venom, kicking his legs in vain to try and get loose. Venom made a feigned noise of disappointment.

"**What a shame, we missed you~,**" He chuckled, leaning down closer to Spiderman's visage. They looked over Peter's body thoughtfully, a long claw tracing the frame of Spidey's body. "**Jeez bro! Why so tense?**"

"Hard to be relaxed with a great big monster sitting on top of you!" Peter retorted while pounding his fists against Venom's solid arms.

For a fleeting moments, after the pounding was given up on, Venom and Eddie could feel the small spider's soft hands linger on their forearms, almost as though he were enjoying the feeling of rock like muscles pressed against his body. Of course, had it been mentioned it would simply have been testing the muscles for weak spots! Naturally!

Venom raised a hand and pressed a hooked finger against his cheek in feigned consideration. "**Really? Wow, you obviously haven't been resting enough bro!**" He rumbled. With his eyes, it was harder to tell where Venom was looking, but Peter could feel those grim white pupils boring into his soul with so much force, it made him hyperventilate and gasp for air. Not because Venom's knee was rubbing up the inside of his leg, oh no!

"I so have! Now get off me before you crush me you flipping mammoth!" Peter's tiny hands, tiny compared to Venom's, pressed against the symbol on Venom's chest and pushed with all his might, but still the hulking mass above him didn't budge.

Instead, he was rewarded for his efforts with a strange sound; a mixture of a groan and a purr. Venom almost leaned into Peter's touch, but Spidey snapped his hands back against his own chest before he got the chance.

"Get off me!" He demanded. Spiderman's personal space was never respected by any villain, especially not Venom. The symbiote covered teenager stooped right down low, nuzzling into Peter's chin and lapping and licking at his cheeks with his long tongue. The shuffling sound of tough, thick skin gliding over well worn fabric whispered in Peter's ears. It was a sound he quite liked, along with Venom's knees now pressing upon his upper thigh, just an inch away from his groin.

Maybe it was the sound, maybe it was the placement of Venom's knees, whichever it was; it made Spidey loop his arms around the symbiote's powerful neck and his legs wrap around their waist. He gasped as that long tongue coiled around his throat and forced the air out of his mouth. His vision began getting fuzzy and he just barely noticed that incredible length of a tongue slipping under his mask and burrowing into his mouth, wriggling down his throat and making him choke even more.

Just as the last drops of gas were disappearing from his lungs, Venom's tongue retracted back into it's own mouth. It bared a tooth grin at the gasping, panting and wheezing spider beneath them.

"**Don't think you want us to do that Pete~**" Venom smirked as Peter squirmed out of lack of breath, scratching at his mask to pull it down.

Spidey's eyes narrowed at the symbiotic creature rubbing against him, pondering and questioning his tactics.

Slowly, as if experimentally, he slid his hands back down to Venom's chest, legs still wrapped around those broad hips. Venom's breath hitched in surprise and delight as Peter slowly began rubbing circles over his abs, teasing the flesh with the ticklish fabric of his gloves.

_Well, that confirms it!_ He smiled to himself beneath his mask. _The chest area is where he's most sensitive... just have to time myself just right..._

Venom began belting out a body shaking purr, gripping Peter's shoulders with great force and slamming him against the ground again. The symbiote began lapping and slurping at the spider's body so much Peter thought he was going to be eaten.

_I think... that plan back-fired... just a bit._ He thought as he attempted to roll away from Venom's tongue. This of course only succeeded in getting him turned over onto his stomach.


End file.
